Our Little Miracles
by The One-Shot Sphere
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are married, and are expecting their third child. Emma and Hugo are growing up fast, and Marinette wants them to see where she spent her younger years. A short snapshot at married life with the Dupain-Cheng Agreste.


It was a slow morning in the Dupain-Cheng Agreste household. Marinette looked into her bedroom mirror, a sleepy face greeting her as she glanced at her watch. Even in her drowsy state, the young fashion designer looked as sharp as ever. Having stuck to her blazer and t-shirt arrangement of her schooldays, she had switched out her old grey for a shiny dark blue to match her hair, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal a white and pink lining. Her shirt was an elegant white with subtle black streaks, and small black lettering spelling out her brand name '_Lucky Charm_'. Her skintight jeans were a dark blue, trailing down to her pale pink flats.

She felt her excitement build up inside as she adjusted her sleeves. Today, the family was going to visit her old house, and her kids would spend the day with their grandparents. She could just about hear their first child Emma talking to Adrien downstairs, with the occasional wail from little Hugo and the creaking of his high chair. Marinette couldn't wait to revisit the old bakery and show them where she spent her youth. They had always said they would go there eventually, but had never gotten around to it. Until now.

She looked up at the mirror again, and ran her hand through her bangs to calm her nerves. Her hair was much shorter than her teen years; she had taken to rocking a fringe and pixie cut for years after high school. She was finally letting it grow again, with the tips now gently brushing her shoulders. As she turned to make her way downstairs, something shiny caught her eye. Bending down, she found a stray red ribbon poking out of the bottom of her dresser. _Boy, I haven't used them in a while, _she thought. She was just about to stuff it back into the drawer, when she was struck with the tingle of inspiration she knew all too well. _It is a day for nostalgia afterall_, she thought as she moved it up to her hair. _Why not go old school?_

* * *

Marinette walked down the stairs to find her husband at the table with Emma and Hugo. Adrien was cutting Emma's toast for her, as Hugo squirmed and tried to reach the piece his father was holding in his mouth. Adrien dealt with Emma's slice, and gave her a gentle pat on the head before munching on his own. Marinette let out a happy sigh. 7 years of being together, and she still never tired of watching the love of her life being a kind, sweet father.

"Hey Kitty!" she greeted him as she strolled over to the kitchen

"Morning, M'lady." he said through a mouthful of toast, now occupied with his own plate.

"Mommy's hair looks different!" said Emma, pointing excitedly.

Adrien looked up from his plate, and broke into an excited smile.

"Your hair! It's in pigtails!"

It certainly was. The red ribbons were just visible behind her bangs, in an homage to her awkward teenage years. It had been ages since she had last done it, but they still suited her to a tee. She thought it would be a nice touch, seeing as they were visiting her old house. Marinette giggled as Adrien lept up from his chair, and lovingly ran his hand through her hair. His face lit up as he admired her nostalgic style. He planted a kiss on her cheek, eliciting an 'ewwww' from Emma. Marinette grinned as she watched her daughter cover her eyes. _One day you'll understand, sweetie, _she thought.

The family eventually finished their breakfast, and got ready to go out. Adrien and Marinette helped Emma and Hugo into their tiny shoes, both of which were designed by their mother well before they were even born. With their bags packed for a day out in Paris, the four piled into the car and began the drive to the old Dupain-Cheng bakery.

After a good 45 minutes of Adrien threatening to cataclysm every driver that cut in front of him, they arrived at Marinette's old home. Tom and Sabine were waiting out in front of the building, which was in the process of being renovated into a cafe. Tom was particularly excited, as he rushed forward at the sight of his family climbing out of the car.

"There's my little grandkids!" he boomed happily, scooping up Emma and Hugo with one arm, twirling them around as they laughed their heads off.

"Nice to see you too, dad." chuckled Marinette. She quickly regretted her sarcasm as Tom proceeded to pick her up with his free hand, and pulled her into a giant bear hug. "Oh, of course I've missed you too!" he said, squashing her face into his shirt.

Adrien held back a laugh as Marinette flopped onto her dad's shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"Hello sweetie!" said Sabine, considerably more gently. "Good to see you Adrien! Was the drive here alright?"

"Um, for the most part," said Adrien, still watching his wife being half suffocated out of the corner of his eye. "So, this is going to be a cafe, huh?" he said, looking up at the scaffolding which layered the outer walls of the bakery.

"Yes, indeed -Tom, really now, let them breathe- yes, and quite a fancy one too!" she said, looking up at the entrance.

"Does it feel like you're letting it go?" asked Adrien sympathetically. "You know, like you're...giving up your home?"

"In some ways, yes" she replied thoughtfully. "But we had a good run here, and now it's time to move on to bigger and better things. We can't handle the demands of customers with this building anymore, so I'm happy to have it go to good use."

"I'm glad you're alright with where it's all going." said Adrien with his typically sweet smile.

"Besides, we'll keep most of our personal things. We'll just move them to the new house. We've been using Marinette's room as a guest bedroom for years now anyways." Sabine's eyes shifted momentarily to her daughter, who was now walking up to them. "And believe it or not, we still discover old photographs of you in random places everytime we clean it." she whispered, giving her an adoring smile.

"Ahem! I heard that!" Marienette said dryly, as Sabine and Adrien let out hearty laughs. "And I would like them back if you still have them, thank you very much!" she added cheekily, causing Adrien to blush. Sabine shook her head as she lovingly watched her daughter poke her husband in the cheek. She had grown up so much, but she had never stopped being herself.

As Tom carried the kids inside, the family toured the various rooms of the bakery. They soon found themselves up in Marinette's old room, which was now laid out as a minimalist guest room. Sabine continued to tease her about how she used to talk to her pictures and posters of Adrien. Marinette, who at this point was way past the point of being embarrassed, played along with the jokes, reciting lines from her stalkerish days as she walked around the room. Although he ultimately found it endearing, Adrien still didn't know how exactly to handle his wife's antics.

Emma was particularly fascinated as she walked around, looking up at the walls.

"Mommy used to live here?"

"Yes, Emma." said Adrien. "She was fourteen when she was Ladybug, and this is where it all began."

"Look! There's still the same glass I used to try and catch Tikki!" laughed Marinette, as she recalled her first encounter with her kwami. To this day, she referred to her children as 'her little bugmice'.

They eventually returned to the ground floor, where the kids got to play with some spare baking tools. The fun had to end a while later, after Marinette had to scoop up Hugo as Emma almost dropped a rolling pin on his head.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Marinette and Adrien left the kids with Tom and Sabine for a grandkids day out in Paris. Emma and Hugo were just as excited as their grandparents as they took off in the car, having set up a time and place to meet in the park. Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien went to meet up with Alya and Nino for lunch.

* * *

The happy couple drew many eyes as they approached the restaurant they had reserved a table at. It was mostly outdoors, with an overhanging cone-shaped roof over a series of elegant tables and diner-style benches. Many customers waved at the two former superheroes, some even getting up to ask for photographs. Ever since Hawkmoth had been defeated and rehabilitated, Ladybug and Chat Noir's secret identities had been revealed to the world. Adrien was already famous from his childhood modelling career, and Marinette had made a name for herself with her own fashion brand. By now, the power couple had become accustomed to being recognised in public.

"Group of four? You'll find the reservation under Dupain-Cheng Agreste." said Adrien, walking up to the waiter who was stood by the entrance.

"Of course, Mr. Adrien Agreste himself!" said the waiter, bowing to him and Marinette. "I just heard the announcement on the news, congratulations on your third!"

"Thank you!" said Marinette, wrapping her arm into Adrien's. "Are the Lahiffes here yet?"

"Not yet madam, but I expect they shall be here soon enough. Shall I show you to your table?"

"Yes please." said Adrien. The two followed the waiter to their table, and settled down on one side.

Almost as soon as the waiter left, Alya and Nino showed up to their table. Nino had grown a light, neatly kept beard, and was wearing his signature cap. Alya had also embraced the parent look, with a soccer mom t-shirt under her flannel, and her hair tied up in a bun. Adrien and Marinette got up out of their seats to exchange hugs and greetings, with many congratulations from Alya.

"How are the kids?" asked Adrien as they all sat down at their table.

"As crazy as ever" said Alya, with a tired but happy sigh. "I should've known twins would be a handful, especially after what my sisters were like."

"I'll say!" said Nino. "At least they listen to you. I have to go angry dad mode to get through to them these days, but then they're scared of me for the rest of the day."

"You have an angry dad mode?" asked Marinette, unable to picture Nino being genuinely angry.

"Heck yeah, he does," said Alya, almost with a hint of pride. "Although I think it's overkill sometimes."

"Really? I still can't imagine you going all father-in-command." chuckled Adrien.

"Trust me, I don't feel like myself when I do it." said Nino. "I'd rather not pull it out if I can help it."

They continued their entertaining discussion of each other's parenting methods, when the food eventually arrived.

"So I hear you visited your old house today?" said Alya as she passed the drinks around.

"Yep, sure did! The kids got to see it and everything, it was pretty awesome."

"Even your old room?" said Alya, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet." said Marinette with a wink.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're cool about that now." said Alya. "I forgot I can't embarrass you with that anymore."

"And yet you never let it go that I used to direct school movies." said Nino, with a playful nudge.

"Because you treated it like you were Spielberg!" teased Marinette, as Nino gave her a look.

"Hey, we never could have known your real gift was camerawork!" said Adrien. "Besides, you could probably be a director if you still wanted to."

"Like you could have been a model all your life, but for whatever reason went into teaching?" chimed Alya. Adrien rolled his eyes. Yes, he could have, but his time during fencing classes had taught him that he actually wanted to get into physical education.

"Well, I guess you and Marinette are the only ones who got the jobs we were all expecting." he said, putting his arm around his wife.

"Not that we don't go back to our 'old jobs' for emergencies or anything." said Alya with a wink. The four had to hold in their laughter as more food arrived. Paris had not needed Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace in a long while.

* * *

Eventually, the four finished their food and stood up to leave. As Marinette and Adrien walked in front of her, Alya remembered what she had been meaning to ask.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, since when did you start wearing your hair in pigtails again?"

"Oh, that." chuckled Marinette. "I just thought it would be nice for today, you know?"

"It's adorable, isn't it?" said Adrien, with eyes like an excited puppy. "It's such a throwback to those teenage years. We were so blind, remember?"

"Oh, I remember all right." said Alya, in a tone overflowing with cheekiness. "Back when Marinette was totally obsessed with you, and I had to hear all about it!"

"You say that as if anything's changed." responded Marinette cooly, going up on her tiptoes to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Feeling sassy today are we, M'lady?" said Adrien, with the most Chat Noir grin possible.

"I should have known, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng we're talking about after all." said Alya, shaking her head. "Thirty-something years old with two kids and one on the way, and she still won't shut up about the fact that she bagged Adrien Agreste."

The four continued to joke and laugh about their youth, as Alya and Nino piled into their car. After a few final hugs, Marinette and Adrien waved goodbye as their best friends drove off to pick their twins up, and made their way to the park to reconvene with their own.

"You know, it really is weird." said Adrien, looking down at Marinette as they approached the old fountain.

"What is?"

"To think that we're still the same people as we were in school. Can you imagine what our 14-year-old selves would say if they saw us now?"

"I'd probably have fainted, to be honest." chuckled Marinette, picturing her younger self if she could have known she would be an Agreste someday.

"Same. It does seem like a miracle, doesn't it?"

Marinette nodded as she leaned into him, and looked up to see her kids, walking towards them with their grandparents. It truly was a miracle. That Hawkmoth was defeated, that their identities had been safely revealed, and that she had started a family with the love of her life.

She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, watching as Emma and Hugo jumped up and down as they spotted them. Adrien planted a soft kiss of her head, leaning back into her as he put a loving arm around her waist. Marinette couldn't help but smile as Emma and Hugo began running towards her and Adrien, excited to tell them about their day out. Adrien let out a happy sigh.

"Look at them." said Adrien softly, placing his hand gently on Marinette's tiny baby bump. "Soon you'll get to meet them." he whispered to their third child. Marinette smiled, and felt the same tingle of inspiration.

"Louis."

"Huh?" said Adrien, confused.

"Louis." she said, looking up with a fresh joy in her eyes. "That's his name." Adrien returned her joyous expression.

"I love it!" he said excitedly. "Can't wait to meet you, Louis." he said as he patted Marinette's stomach.

Before they knew it, Emma and Hugo were climbing up on them, with Sabine and Tom not far behind. Marinette could only smile as she looked down at her little mini-mes. _It really is a miracle, _she thought, placing one arm around Hugo, and the other hand on little Louis. Adrien kneeled down to scoop Emma up, and glanced back at his Marinette. They both grinned stupidly at their beautiful children, and then back at each other as they read each other's minds.

_Look at them. Our little_ _miracles_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and for all your kind reviews! Apologies in advance, the next one may take a little while. I currently have a few more in the works; one comedy-oriented, one suggested through a review and one longer story that is much darker and will probably betray my account name by being split into multiple chapters. I'll put them out in the order I complete them. Thanks again and feel free to leave a review / suggestions! **


End file.
